Light Me Up
by PoisonedLegend
Summary: Will Josie and Rafael be able to find happiness together despite newly discovered supernatural creatures, a jealous ex girlfriend, a psycho twin sister and a very overprotective father? Takes place after 1x04


**Chapter One**

"So a siphoner, huh?" Rafael asked, stepping into Josie and Lizzie's shared bedroom. He leaned against the door frame as her head shot towards him.

She took in a deep breath before letting a small smile come to her lips.

"You scared me."

He returned the smile before stepping into the room. Rafael noticed how Josie's eyes hesitantly looked around.

"I waited until she left." He suddenly said, earning a confused glance from Josie. He explained. "Lizzie.. I kind of _waited_ until she left."

"Why would you.."

"I wanted to talk to you alone." He said honestly. He had unintentionally listened in on Lizzie and Josie's argument with their dad and despite the better part of him telling him to walk away he had stayed a couple minutes after that, hoping that Lizzie would leave the room, so he could talk to Josie and when she eventually did he took it as a sign.

Josie only stared at him questionably, so he repeated his previous question.

"So a Siphoner?"

Josie took a second before responding, letting out a nervous laugh. "Yeah.. It's kinda lame really.. having to Siphon the power from things just to do spells."

Rafael laughed in disbelief as he walked towards her. "It didn't seem lame when you exploded that giant ass spider into an oblivion." He said.

Josie laughed as pink coated her cheeks. She was speechless for a couple seconds. "That was mostly Hope.."

"But you Siphoned her magic, right? That's how it works?" He questioned with a smile. "To kill the spider."

"Well yeah but-"

"Then like I said.. not lame." He said confidently, staring at her curiously. Josie was the only girl at this school who seemed oblivious to how powerful she was. He had seen her single handedly take down a small pack of Wolfs to defend him. He witnessed first hand how strong they were and Josie had overpowered them so easily with the small magic that ran through the school walls.

"Well thanks." Josie said with a beaming smile as she nervously rubbed her hands together. "Is that what you came here for? Because last I checked being out after curfew is kind of against my Dad's rules." She said teasingly.

Rafael laughed, amused. "So is being in one of the girls rooms, let alone the Head Masters daughters room, but here I am."

"Here you are." Josie repeated with confused amusement. The smile slowly drifted away from her lips as thoughts of Lizzie walking in clouded her mind. "You should go.. Lizzie will be back soon.."

He ignored her words and walked next to her dresser well taking a look at the photos. He smiled. One was of Alaric, Caroline, Lizzie and Josie dating years ago. The other was a more current one of Lizzie and Josie and the last was of a beautiful dark haired woman with dark eyes and a bright smile. He resisted the urge to ask who she was and instead opting to ask what he had come to ask.

"So when you kissed me you Siphoned me?" Rafael asked shamelessly, not looking the slightest bit uncomfortable unlike Josie.

Josie blushed, remembering how she had practically forced him to kiss her. Once the adrenaline had worn of she had felt nothing but pure embarrassment and the one person who she talked about everything with she couldn't mention it to. If Lizzie knew that she had kissed him.. well she didn't know what the blonde twin would do regardless of if it was a life or death situation.

"I siphoned some of your _magic_, yes." Josie corrected with a deep breath, trying to calm down her rapid heart beat before Rafael could hear it.

"Werewolves aren't magic."

"Every supernatural being is magic." Josie quickly said with an excited smile, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Wolfs, vampires, witches and every single supernatural being. They were all created by magic therefor magic runs through their veins."

"So you can siphon all of those?" He asked in disbelief before she immediately nodded, looking down. "Like I said.. definitely not lame."

Josie smiled at the ground and when she looked up seconds later she wondered how she hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to her.

Their eyes locked for a second and Josie found herself gulping. "You should really go before Lizzie or my Dad come back.."

Rafael slowly nodded in agreement but didn't take his eyes off of her even as she avoided his darkened gaze quickly after. "Okay.. but one more thing."

Before Josie could open her mouth to respond he was grabbing her waist and pulling her into a soft kiss. She let out a small surprised gasp as she melted into him. This wasn't like their previous kiss. That one had been full of fear and panic but this one.. it was soft and slow and.. _perfect_. It didn't feel like anything she had ever experienced before.

_Not even with Penelope._

She moaned softly as his other hand found it's way to her waist, squeezing gently and making her feel like she was in the safest place in the world. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood on her tippy toes and pulled him closer.

As their lips moved together it felt like the world stopped and it was just the two of them. The small gasps she was making against him made him groan and grip her waist tighter.

With every single touch everything intensified.

When they finally pulled back moments later her whole body felt like it was on fire. She was left staring into his eyes that looked a shade darker than before.

"What was that?" She breathlessly asked. He opened his mouth once, twice but didn't immediately respond but when he did a smile found its way to his lips.

"I just thought our first kiss shouldn't of been us wrapped in magical spider webs, terrified for our life as a demotic spider tried to eat us." He explained with a small chuckle, his hand stroking the side of her warm face.

"A re-do?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. Josie internally slapped herself. Leave it to Josie Saltzman to say the most stupid thing during the best moment of her life. She felt his hand grab hers and grip it tenderly.

"A re-do." He laughed, amused. He slowly nodded, liking the sound of that. "I like that.. a re-do."

She smiled as the warmth returned to her cheeks. She found herself nibbling her bottom lip nervously as his hand stayed locked with hers.

"I should go." He whispered, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. Josie nodded slowly as they parted a bit more. Just as Rafael turned to leave he felt a delicate hand grasp his arm.

He looked at Josie who looked utterly conflicted but wore a small smile. "_Stay_.."

Seconds later Rafael had his lips hot against hers in such a force that she was rapidly pushed against her bed frame. He had been fighting back the urge to kiss her again and hearing her say that single word had caused his self control to completely break.

She moaned into the kiss and responded with equal intensified passion. This wasn't like the other kiss. This wasn't gentle nor was it slow. She didn't think anything could compare to their re-do kiss but boy had she been wrong.

Her hand shot out behind him and the door slammed shut.

His hands were roaming everywhere, not that she was complaining. His lips trailed down her neck roughly and she was positive small dark bruises would be the end result. She quickly removed his Salvatore boarding school jacket with no refusal from him and let her hands wonder across his toned t-shirt covered chest.

"Rafael." She breathed out as his attack on her neck continued.

His hand was suddenly gripping the side of her neck and bringing their lips back together. She ignored the twinge of pain she felt as he gripped her neck tighter, she was too focused on the fire in the pit of her stomach and all across her body as he touched her.

She gasped and gripped his t-shirt when his tongue swiped against her bottom lip, asking for permission. She parted her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth and explore her as he savored the vanilla like taste.

Josie swore she heard words like 'so beautiful' and 'perfect' but her mind was far too faded for her to process any of it.

He pulled back momentarily and stared at her like she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but also like he was asking for permission.

For what? She didn't know. Regardless she found herself trusting him and smiling in response.

In what seemed like supernatural speed his hands grasped her thighs and lifted her up so her entire body was pressed against him. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and all she had time to do was gasp before her back was pressed flush against her mattress roughly, him on top of her.

Their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly as one of his hands moved to run down her thigh and the other stayed snug around her waist. He stared at her for a second with a smile before Josie connected their lips once again.

He could feel her soft, warm body underneath him as he caressed her thigh. Neither of them found even a second to take a proper breath in. He could hear her rapid heart beat drumming against his chest and he found his own beating equally as hard.

She felt his hand move to her exposed stomach right above the hem of her shorts and below her t-shirt that had been progressively riding up.

Every single reasonable thought had vanished from her mind.

Before anything else could happen suddenly Rafael pulled away. Josie's head hit the mattress as she stared at him, confused.

He didn't meet her gaze but instead his eyes shot to her closed door.

She stared at him breathless and confused. Had she done something wrong?

"Rafael, what's wrong-"

Before she could finish her sentence he had moved away from her and off the bed leaving her entire body cold and missing his touch.

He looked at her like he desperately wanted to say something but before he could he was out the door at Werewolf speed.

A solid two seconds passed before suddenly the door was being pushed open by her twin. Lizzie had her eyes glued to her phone.

"Sorry I ran into MJ, and we- are you okay?" Lizzie asked when she finally took in the flustered look of her twin sister. "Jo?"

Josie cleared her throat and sat up, feeling a flood of relief when she realized that Rafael's Wolf hearing must of sensed the approach of Lizzie. She casually pushed her hair down to cover her neck. "Yeah.. I guess I dozed off and had a bad dream.." She lied.

Josie trailed off when she saw Rafael's grey jacket lying on the floor in front of her bed. Lizzie wasn't stupid. She knew every item of clothing Josie owned, why? Because she had always been so intent on eventually 'borrowing them'. If Lizzie saw a _male_ school jacket there would be questions.. questions she was not prepared to answer.

When Lizzie's eyes eventually went back to her phone screen Josie quickly got off her bed and grabbed the jacket, stuffing it under her comforter just before Lizzie looked back up at her.

Josie was staring at her with a forced smile and wide eyes. "And they say _I'm_ the weird one.. and nice _bed head_ by the way."

Josie simply rolled her eyes and sighed in relief as Lizzie found her way to their shared bathroom. She ran a hand through her extremely messy hair as she re-capped the events that had happened minutes ago.

Rafael had kissed her.. _twice_. And not a '_gotta save the world with a kiss_' kiss like earlier.. he had actually kissed her.

If Lizzie found out.. _no_ if her father found out..

She shook her head and laid down on her bed, running her hand across her neck and letting the thoughts of her day and night with Rafael cloud her mind as she tried to drift to sleep but before she could she found herself trying and failing to fight the single thought that she desperately missed his touch.


End file.
